Smart cards typically include an integrated circuit providing both memory and processing functions, have words or pictures printed on them, and control who uses information stored in the integrated circuit and how the information is used.
Some smart cards have length and width dimensions corresponding to those of credit cards. The size of such smart cards is determined by an international standard (ISO 7816). ISO 7816 also defines the physical characteristics of the plastic, including temperature tolerance and flexibility. ISO 7816 also defines the position of electrical contacts and their functions, and the protocol for communications between the integrated circuit and readers (vending machines, pay phones, etc.). The term "smart card", as used herein, is meant to include cards that include microprocessors. Such cards might not conform to ISO 7816.
Several types of plastic are used for the casings or housings of smart cards. PVC and ABS are typical. PVC can be embossed, but is not recyclable. ABS is not readily embossed, but is recyclable.
Smart cards have many different applications. For example, smart cards can be pre-paid cards used instead of money for making purchases from vending machines, gaming machines, gas stations, car washes, photocopiers, laundry machines, cinemas, fast-food restaurants, retail outlets, or anywhere where cash is used. For example, they are commonly used in Europe with public telephones. A timer is used to deduct a balance from the card automatically while a conversation continues. Smart cards can be used as food stamps, or for redeeming other government-provided benefits. Because the transaction is electronic, the telephone, vending machine, etc. does not need to store cash, so risk of loss due to theft can be reduced. Change does not need to be stored and disbursed, and received payment can be directly wired to a bank. Pre-paid cards can be a form of advertising, because they can have logos or other information printed on them. The user would typically carry the card for weeks before using up the value on the card.
To authenticate a conventional credit card, a telephone call must be made to verify that sufficient funds are available. Smart cards permit such verification to be performed off-line, thus saving telecommunication charges. Smart cards thus provide an advantage over conventional credit cards. Smart cards can also be used as keys to gain access to restricted areas, such as secure areas of buildings, or to access parking lots.
Radio frequency identification devices (RFIDs) can also be considered smart cards if they include an integrated circuit. RFIDs are described in detail in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/705,043, filed Aug. 29, 1996, and incorporated herein by reference. RFIDs comprising integrated circuits may be referred to as intelligent RFIDs or as remote intelligent communication (RIC) devices.
Smart cards will typically contain an integrated circuit, typically provided as a packaged integrated circuit chip (IC chip). The smart card may also comprise electrical interconnects for connecting the IC chip to terminals. In other instances, the electronic interconnects will comprise an antenna, such as, for example, when the integrated circuit comprises radio frequency identification device circuitry. In other instances, an antenna, battery and IC may be inserted into smart cards. As smart cards are intended to be conveniently carried by persons, it is desirable to produce smart cards which are relatively thin, preferably having a size and shape similar to credit cards. This enables the cards to be carried on a person, such as, for example, in a person's wallet.